Iyxan
The Iyxan (Voraxae iyxilis) is a sentient reptile native to Iyxia. Iyxans live in numerous habitats, ranging from large, sophisticated cities to smaller, more primitive tribes. They tend to hunt land-based animals, though some Iyxans are known to each fish or birds as well. The Iyxan bloodlust drove the species into perpetual war, resulting in a steady decline in population before the planet was destroyed. Half of their planet was rendered uninhabitable from those wars, and technology was often destroyed and rediscovered in an endless cycle. By the time of the species' near extinction, no Iyxan had ever been to space, which is rare for such an otherwise advanced race. History Origins Primitive Iyxans were recorded as early as the fourth galactic cycle, over 3,700,000 before Age. Their population thrived long before other species evolved. They were seen to have many attempts at space-faring, but all proved either too costly and inefficient or too dangerous to maintain. Several civil wars also hindered the expansion and research of space technology. Even after thousands of years, they remained on their home planet and had nobody to blame except themselves. Intergalactic Usage Planet Iyxia was in the inner circle of the territory, and thus was discovered early on. Almost immediately after its discovery, the PTO's long-range scouters picked up massive energy levels coming from the planet's surface. Frieza sent a task force of his best men, including his own flagship, to investigate, and after killing an entire city of Iyxans, found a single Iyxan boy whose power level was off the charts. Frieza cautiously offered the boy a place on his ship, to which the boy accepted, but not before destroying his planet, and any hidden remnant populations that might have been missed. Aside from that boy, all Iyxans were destroyed. While Frieza's forces destroyed a single city when landing, they were not responsible for the death of the rest of the race. As it was, the Iyxans had been warring amongst each other for many years, and they had nearly driven themselves into extinction. Indeed, half of the planet was rendered uninhabitable from the endless wars. Even more Iyxans died, and it is estimated that before Frieza landed (and The Benefactor went to look for his mother) that there were only about 5,000,000 - 10,000,000 members of the species left. This is markedly different from their peak population observed, which was over 6,000,000,000. The Benefactor did massacre what remained of his race whilst looking for his mother, but even without his actions, it is likely that the race would have driven itself out of existence before long. The Benefactor continued living for many hundreds of years after he left with Lord Frieza, and that is the sole reason this species is not classified as wholly extinct. Habitat Iyxans live over the entirety of their planet. Most Iyxans live out in the wild, mainly forming small tribes near ample water or food sources. The tribes are generally small, housing no more than one hundred Iyxans. Additionally, Iyxans living in tribes live in wooden or stone houses, which may range anywhere in size from a small shed to a mansion. These houses usually have sparse furniture, though beds, tables, chairs, and candle lights are common. Tribes are led by an elder, who not only acts as a mediator between quarreling parties, but also teaches younglings how to hunt. Master Loriphim is an example of a tribal elder. All elders are male, because Iyxan power structure is patriarchal; and all elders live in the center of the tribe, in the largest house. About ninety-five percent of Iyxans born into a tribe stay with that tribe for the duration of their lives. It is uncommon to see any leave, either to join a new tribe or to live alone. Males are expected to hunt to gather food for the tribe, so they may leave for several days or weeks to hunt. During that time, Iyxan males have been known to go as far as 100 miles from their tribe to find prey. It is more common, however, for hunters to stay within 10 miles of their homes when searching for food. Because females do not hunt, they will mostly stay within the confines of their village for their entire lives. Other Iyxans are known to live in cities. Unlike those who live in the wild, Iyxans who live in cities rarely travel far outside the walls, unless they are going to visit another city. City Iyxans do not hunt, instead buying food and eating like civilized folk would. These Iyxans tend to live in tall, pointed buildings, which are the tallest Iyxan-made structures on the planet. Taller and more architecturally impressive buildings denote wealth and power, things which city Iyxans crave. Thus, most cities are rank with tall buildings. Physiology Appearance Iyxans have green skin, which is brightest at youth, and which dulls to black in advanced age. Black skin is often seen as a sign to give respect (as few Iyxans live to be that old), while bright green skin is a sign not to be taken seriously. They possess four legs, and though they can stand bipedal, it is not ideal, and often times they are hunched over in that position. All members of this species have tails. The tails are not very ridged, and can be bent and moved around at will. Because they are primarily predatory in nature, these creatures have thick rows of teeth and can see in the dark. They have ample ability to climb, and no sense of vertigo. Iyxan males will develop stripes across their body (sans their stomach), depending on the environment they were raised in. There are numerous colors possible, such as red, blue, black, orange, pink, purple, or white. Often times, the stripes are quite noticeable for individuals living an areas with plenty of sunlight. For those who lived underground, or were off-planet most of the time, their stripes are more faded. All Iyxans have purple blood. Lifestyle Iyxan babies are born from eggs, in groups of 2 to 7. Clutches comprising of up to 14 Iyxans have been observed, however, though any number above 7 is very rare. Iyxan babies are raised by both their father and mother, provided both of their parents are alive. Once they reach the age of 4, male Iyxan boys are handed over to the tribe's elder, who teaches them how to hunt. This usually involves supervised stalking sessions as well as controlled attacks on prey. If boys cannot master the ability to hunt within a year, they are either banished from the town or mercy-killed by the elder, depending on the tribe. Most boys, however, are able to master it; indeed, most are able to hunt on their own by the age of 10. At that time, they leave their parents' care. Female young are raised by their parents more rigorously, and are taught the various tedious household tasks as well as those involved in tending to their future mates. Females are expected to build their houses once they find a mate, so the young ones are taught by their mothers how to do this. Like boys, girls leave their mothers and fathers around the age of 10. Over the next few years, they will live alone. Once the Iyxans reach the age of 12, they start to become sexually mature. At that time, males will court females, and females will start to build new houses for their new mates. Both sexes will grow their stripes at this time, and they may vary in color, even amongst members of the same tribe. This color may be the same as one (or both) parents' colors, or it may be completely different. There is no single dominant stripe color. Behavior Most of the Iyxans are impulsive and violent creatures. They prefer bloodshed to peace, and when they cannot get out hunting, they will turn to murder quickly. As the species has grown more advanced, organized wars have taken over the place of cold-blooded murders, so that each male can get his share of blood often enough. These creatures possess a unique feature in their brain, which is similar to a frenzy, which is opened up during times of battle or after long bouts of no action. Few do not possess this trait, and those that don't are taken as scientists where they can use their mental capabilities better. Such beings are rare, and it is poorly understood if their lack of a proper frenzy is a genetic defect or an evolutionary advance. The Benefactor is an example of an Iyxan who does not experience frenzy like normal Iyxans do. Instead of releasing sudden adrenaline and energy at the sight of blood or potential of death, he bottles up his adrenaline, and this is added to his strength. So, as he hunts, he does not get a momentary strength boost, but instead builds up a smaller amount of power that will remain as a permanent part of his power level. Iyxans are very loyal creatures. This loyalty is often given to their leader, their parents, and their mate. Betrayal is a sin deemed more egregious than even murder, stealing, or rape. Those who have betrayed their loved ones are often branded as such and given extremely painful executions, where they are slowly ripped apart by their family. Additionally, those who break social laws or expectations are often killed. Death is not seen as noble, however. Those who die in battle are seen as cowardly; those who die of old age are seen as weak; those who die from punishment are seen as disgraceful. Dead Iyxans are not immortalized or honored for their acts in life. Burials or pyres are not used in Iyxan culture. Instead, dead bodies are either left where they fall, used as bait for luring in potential prey, or put as ornament to decorate the walls of the tribe or city. The Iyxans do not believe in any afterlife, though many are driven by an obsession for immortality. Ironic, perhaps, that a species so worried about finding immortality warred so often. Iyxan ability is greater than those of humans, and if any intelligent members had survived, they could have surely, by this point, built many things to rival Gero. Reproduction Both male and female Iyxans become sexually mature at around 12 years of age. During the mating season, which is in the summer, a male will catch a particularly impressive animal as prey and display it to a female he adores. If the female finds the prey to be impressive, she will eat it with him. This signals that she is willing to give her body to him. Then, he may mate with her as he wishes. This usually happens only a few times before the male is satisfied. Gestation for the children is about 11 months. A female is expected to give her mate at least one successful group of children. If she births only females, or only males, she will mate with him the next year to produce a more balanced group of offspring. Additionally, if all babies are killed before they are supposed to leave their parents' care, the parents will mate again. Otherwise, male and female Iyxans will not mate for the purpose of reproduction more than a few times a century. Still, males and females will mate for the sheer entertainment and pleasure of it, as females are able to make themselves temporarily sterile at will. It is common for several pairs to mate with each other, swapping partners, as long as no pairs have children they are raising. As long as Iyxans have children to raise, their sexual appetite is suppressed. Homosexual behavior is documented, perhaps at a higher percentage than in other races. For males, around 8% of the population has engaged in such behavior at least once, and around 6% routinely do. For females, around 10% of the population has engaged in such behavior at least once, and around 7% routinely do. While extremely uncommon, mated pairs of the same sex have been observed. For male pairs, they use the same customs as stated above, but with two females, no mating ritual is used. Diet and feeding Iyxans are carnivores, and primarily feed upon the flesh of land-based animals. While they have been known to eat some fruit and vegetables, this is rare, and not common enough to deem the Iyxans omnivores. Male Iyxans are the primary hunters of the species. They are taught from a young age how to hunt, and employ stalking and chasing techniques to snag their quarry. Iyxans may hunt in groups or by themselves; both are seen. Sometimes Iyxans may hunt birds or aquatic animals. Since such animals are generally smaller than land creatures, providing less meat, this type of hunting is not as prevalent. Iyxans eat one to two times a day, and generally will eat around 2% to 5% of their body weight with each meal. Iyxans can go significant amounts of time without food or water. They can last about a month without food and about two months without water. Their strength begins to wane to the point where hunting isn't possible after about 25 days. Longevity and mortality Iyxans have different lifespans for each gender. Females tend to live to be 160 years old. Males can live to be up to 320 years old (though there are examples of some living longer - sometimes over one hundred years longer). Neither gender tends to show any signs of aging until the very end. Older Iyxans are usually at a strength disadvantage compared to younger, healthier members of their race, and they may be unable to catch any prey (or defend their catch from ravenous youths). The mortality rate for infants is 70%. 25% of Iyxans live to adulthood, and about 5% of male Iyxans live to old age. It is more common for females to live to old age. Should females outlive the perils of infancy, they have a very good chance of making it to old age. Aside from potentially being caught up in wars, females do not have much to fear, as they do not leave their tribes or cities. Technology The technology of the Iyxans is semi-advanced. They have energy-based devices, such as lights and batteries, high-tech computers, and they also have things such as hover cars and skyscrapers. They have highly advanced medicinal powers, as they are able to cure almost any disease as well as hinder the negative aspects of old age. However, in the rural sections, almost no technology is present, not even weaponry or power-based lights. Space-faring technology has been, admittedly, hindered greatly by the various wars that have overtaken the planet, and most Iyxans are cautious (or unwilling) to pursue such things with such planetary strife. So, Iyxan technology should be considered to be at least equal, if not slightly more advanced than Human technology (even without the space-faring). Category:KidVegeta Category:Races Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Species